Ally In Aeternum
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally is an immortal. She need to win against the others to become the last one.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally and Highlander.**

**Author's note: This story isn't set in the Highlander-universe, it is only based on that. Just wanna say this to make things clear for you.**

* * *

**Ally In Aeternum**

**From the dawn of time we came. Walking silently among you, down through the centuries. Living many secret lives. In an attempt to reach the time of the Gathering, where the few that still remain, shall battle for the Prize. None of you ever knew we were among you...until now.**

Ally Margareth Dawson look like a typical 16 year old girl as she walk along the street of London, UK in the year 1992, but she is not.

In fact, Ally is from the 1600s. She was killed by evil men in the year 1647 and came back to life as an immortal.

Since then she has been alive. When she became immortal the physical aging process was neutralized and that's why Ally still look like a teenager.

Her body is also safe against any form of disease and any injuries heal themselves within minutes, larger ones within a few hours.

The only way to kill her is to cut off her head.

Ally is one of many immortal humans across the Earth. Everyone of those immortals are part of what's known as 'The Game' and have to fight to become the last one.

Because of this, all immortals carry a sword.

Ally use a rapier sword with a German blade and a French hilt. It's a perfect weapon for her and even if a rapier is usually a sword made to thrust with and wouldn't be sharp or strong enough to cut with, Ally's rapier has a slightly wider stronger blade so it can be used to cut with.

The sword apparently works more than fine to cut with, the way it was intended to, because the sword has served it's mistress for a long time, as it's been used to cut off the head of many immortals over the years.

When out in public, Ally keep her sword hidden under the long white trench coat she is wearing.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you again, Miss Dawson." says a man as he step out in front of Ally.

"Sorry, I can't say the same. Amid Malik, when and where was the last time we met, huh? I think it must have been in Kyoto, the year 1775." says Ally.

Amid Malik is an Arabic immortal who look like he'd be around 25 or 30 years old, but he's been alive since the year 1022.

"Oh yeah, the little 'accident' at Kyoto Exotic Garden. You were drunk. What was that guy's name again? You know, the one you killed." says Amid.

"His name...was Oroku." says Ally.

_**Flashback to July 12, the year 1775 at Kyoto Exotic Garden in Japan:**_

"Come on, Ally! Show us some of those swordfighting-moves that you're so fuckin' famous for." says Amid as he throw a fancy golden katana sword to a drunk Ally.

"Ally! Ally! Ally! Ally!" cheer a large group of people who stand in a circle around Ally, Amid and a Japanese man named Oroku.

Ally is very drunk. She drank almost five bottles of strong wine at breakfast so now she can barely stand up straight and the sword is shaking in her hand.

"I'll show all of ya shit-heads how to use a sword..." says Ally with a slurred voice that shows how drunk she is.

Ally swing the sword around and suddenly she accidentally stab Oroku through the heart.

"Ooops..." says Ally with a geeky smile as she drop the sword to the ground.

"You killed my son's best friend, Miss Dawson. For that, you'll be executed." says a Japanese nobleman known as Lord Nizinotae.

Lord Nizinotae pull out his long katana sword and slash Ally's tummy open.

Ally fall to the ground as if she was dead, but since she's immortal she's not dead, just unconscious.

45 minutes later when everyone has left, Ally wake up again. The large wound across her tummy is completely gone.

While she was unconscious her body also had time to get rid of the alcohol in her blood so now Ally isn't drunk anymore.

"Okay, that went okay...I think..." mumbles Ally to herself as she walk away from the place.

_**End of flashback.**_

"That was kinda funny." says Amid with a small smile.

"No, it wasn't, ya freak! Where were you when I woke up? Why didn't you wait for me?" says Ally in a hard tone.

"Some sexy slut was waiting for me on the other side of the city and I knew you'd be fine so there was no need for me to hang around anymore." says Amid.

"Oh, too bad for you. Now I'm gonna kill you and take your knowledge and power for myself." says Ally as she pull out her sword.

"Sure, we can do it that way, Ally my cutie." says Amid as he pull out his sword.

"I'm nobody's fuckin' cutie." says Ally in an angry tone.

The swordfight begins and at first Amid seem to have the advantage, but suddenly Ally, with a swift attack knock the sword from Amid's hand.

"There can be only one!" says Ally in a cold clear tone as she swing her sword and cut of Amid's head.

Suddenly the sky above turn dark and a large blast of electric sparks fly from Amid's dead body and encircle Ally and pull her high into the air.

"There can be only one!" screams Ally in both pain and joy as all of Amid's knowledge and power is being absorbed into Ally's soul.

Soon the sky is clear again and Ally is slowly lowered back down to the ground.

Ally hide her sword under her coat again and walk away from the place before someone sees what's happened.

Two years later Ally is in Miami, the place she these days call her home.

It seems like the Gathering has begun, because for two weeks there's been unusually many immortals in Miami. Ally herself has killed 2. One of them was some guy from Italy and the other one was a French girl.

When Ally eat dinner in her apartment, a guy named Jim Rogers come over to visit.

Jim is Ally's Watcher, a mortal that is assigned to be almost sort of like a secretary to an immortal.

Jim sit down on the couch next to Ally and turn on his laptop computer and goes online to something known as 'Encyclopedia In Aeternum' which is an online database where information about all known immortals is being kept by the Watchers' Agency.

"Let's see..." says Jim as he open Ally's file. "How many Quickenings have you had...? How many heads have you taken?"

"Well...I honestly don't keep score." says Ally as she eat some of her chili-pizza.

"Maybe not, but we Watchers do." says Jim. He read from Ally's file. "Ally Dawson, 194 confirmed immortal beheadings."

"Sounds kinda correct." says Ally in a casual tone.

"This is the guy you need to make sure you win against if you wanna get the Prize." says Jim as he open another file. "Sir Myrdoz van Crown, 247 confirmed immortal beheadings."

"Wow! He gotta be pretty badass." says Ally. "What about that Dutch guy I almost killed last Sunday then?"

"Let me see here..." says Jim as he open another file. "Bartholomew Emerald, 127 confirmed immortal beheadings."

"Okay, he's not nearly as powerful as me. Next time I should be able to defeat him." says Ally.

"Also this is someone you should try to win against too." says Jim as he open another file. "Emily Gordon-Smith, 188 confirmed immortal beheadings."

"Why her...? She's weaker than me." says Ally.

"Yes, but she's still pretty strong. She should be an easy opponent for you so to kill her is not gonna be much of a problem and you're going to need all the power that you can get." says Jim.

Two days later in the middle of the night, Ally meet Emily Gordon-Smith at Bicentennial Park.

Emily, just like Ally has the physical body of a teenage girl, but she became immortal in the year 1598.

"Your name, please...so I can write it on your grave." says Emily with an evil smile.

"Ally Dawson, not that you should care what my name is, bitch." says Ally.

Both girls pull out their swords and after a short fight, Ally cut off Emily's head.

"No! The Prize was gonna belong to me!" scream Emily's soul as sparks fly from Emily's body when Ally absorb Emily's power.

The next day, Ally tells Jim that she has killed Emily.

"Well done, Ally." says Jim.

"Thanks! She was weak, so I got myself an easy win." says Ally with a sweet smile.

"If you wanna survive and be the last immortal your next opponent should be Bartholomew Emerald. This time you can defeat him." says Jim.

"Okay, good advice." says Ally.

A few hours later, Ally goes for a walk on the beach.

Since she is in her bikini she can't have her sword with her, but Ally thinks she's safe. None of the other immortals would be stupid enough to attack her during the day among all the people on the Miami beach.

"What a nice day. Sunshine and a small wind. Nice." says Ally to herself.

Ally look at some hot guys.

She would love to kiss one of them, but she know she can't do that. If an immortal have a romantic relationship with a mortal the immortal would lose some of his or her power.

To be immortal has some bad sides. Immortals can't be in love with mortals and immortals can never have children.

Also immortals are only 100% safe on holy ground.

Holy ground is the only place where immortals can never fight each other.

Ally often visit the Shinto-shrine in Miami when she wanna be safe. The shrine is a sacred place and therefore it is considered holy ground.

Two days later, Ally is walking through the city in the middle of the night.

Suddenly a man walk up to her.

"Bartholomew, what a surprise..." says Ally as she pull out her sword. "I'm ready for you."

"Ally, you shouldn't be so fuckin' confident. Prepare to die." says Bartholomew.

Bartholomew pull out his sword and the fight begins.

Ally seem close to being defeated, but suddenly with a swift move, Ally cut her opponent's sword in half and then she knock him to the ground and cut off his head.

"There can be only one!" says Ally in a loud clear tone as electric sparks fly from her opponent's body and pull her high into the air.

The next morning, Ally get a visit from Jim.

"I heard some gossip among my fellow Watchers...seems like someone killed Bartholomew during the night. Do you know anything about that, Ally?" says Jim.

"Yes, I do. I killed him." says Ally.

Later the same day at the Shinto-shrine, Ally drinks some tea when Sir Myrdoz van Crown enter the room.

"Ally Dawson, what a pleasure to finally meet you in person." says Sir Myrdoz van Crown with an evil smile.

"Sorry, I can't say the same." says Ally.

"What a fuckin' shame..." says Sir Myrdoz van Crown, all fake-sad.

"Please, show some respect. This is a Shinto-shrine." says Ally.

"I know. That's why I'm here...so we can talk a bit in peace. To meet on holy ground is the only way I can be sure that you won't try to kill me." says Sir Myrdoz van Crown.

"Okay, but that works both ways. You can't kill me either." says Ally.

"True, but don't worry, Ally. Soon comes the moment when I shall kill you and take your Quickening and the Prize itself. Nobody can stop me." says Sir Myrdoz van Crown.

"We'll see about that." says Ally in a hard strong tone.

"See ya outside." says Sir Myrdoz van Crown as he leave the shrine.

"Maybe..." says Ally with a sarcastic smile.

When Ally leave the shrine a few hours later she is happy to see that Sir Myrdoz van Crown is not waiting for her outside.

The first thing Ally does when she get home is to eat some lunch.

After her lunch, Ally take a shower and after that she watch some TV.

Two weeks later, Ally meet Sir Myrdoz van Crown outside the Mall in the middle of the night.

"Ally, now it's time for me to win the Prize. Savannah Jones is dead. You and I are the only immortals left." says Sir Myrdoz van Crown.

"I won't let you have the Prize." says Ally.

Ally remembers what Martin McDonald ( her immortal mentor and friend ) once told her about what would happen if Sir Myrdoz van Crown would win the prize.

_**Flashback to the year 1748 in Paris, France:**_

Ally and her friend Martin McDonald eat dinner together at Martin's small apartment.

"When the time comes, if you're still alive at the time, you have to do everything you can to stop Sir Myrdoz van Crown from being the last immortal left alive." says Martin.

"Why?" says Ally. "Who is Sir Myrdoz van Crown?"

"He's one of the most powerful of us all and he is completely evil. If someone like him would win the Prize, he'd bring mortal humans into an era of darkness and death." says Martin.

"How do you fight someone that dangerous?" says Ally.

"With a heart, faith and steel." says Martin with a small friendly smile.

_**End of flashback.**_

Sir Myrdoz van Crown pull out his huge black two-handed sword.

"Soon you'll be dead and the Prize will be mine." says Sir Myrdoz van Crown.

"Never!" says Ally as she pull out her sword.

The fight begins and it seems like Ally stands no chance against her powerful enemy.

"You are weak! You were always the weak one." says Sir Myrdoz van Crown as he twirl his sword in his hand.

"That's not the truth." says Ally with confidence.

Sir Myrdoz van Crown swing his sword above his head and then with a swift move he strike down towards Ally's head, trying to cut her in half.

Fortunately Ally is a quick girl and she jump to the side so that Sir Myrdoz van Crown's attack doesn't hit her.

"You shall never have the Prize, ya freak!" says Ally out loud as she jump forward and cut off Sir Myrdoz van Crown's head.

Sir Myrdoz van Crown's head and body fall to the ground and then there's a few seconds of silence before suddenly a large storm of electric sparks fly from Sir Myrdoz van Crown's body and pull Ally high into the air.

Ally look like she's in extreme pain as Sir Myrdoz van Crown's huge strong Quickening is being absorbed into Ally's body and soul.

"NO! The Quickening was mine!" screams Sir Myrdoz van Crown's soul in a dark thunder-like voice.

"I know everything! Me is everything!" screams Ally in a clear bright tone.

Ally's body shake at high speed and she let go of her sword.

The powerful weapon fall to the ground.

Suddenly the electric storm comes to and end and Ally slowly return to the ground.

"There can be only one!" says Ally in a hard tone as she grab her sword and walk back home.

The next morning when Ally is alone on the beach to see the sunrise she can hear the voice of her dead friend Martin McDonald in the wind.

"Ally you're mortal now. You can grow old and have children, but you've also got new powers now too. You can see what everyone is thinking. The entire humanity's dreams and thoughts are for you to know. With this ability you can help people to understand each other. Ally my friend, you have wisdom beyond imagination. Don't lose your head." says Martin's calm and friendly voice.

"How do I use my new magic?" says Ally.

"It will take time, but you'll learn someday." says Martin's voice.

"I hope so..." says Ally.

"Don't worry, Ally. You're the last one of our people. You have power and wisdom beyond imagination. Don't lose your head." says Martin's voice.

**The End.**


End file.
